You'll be fine as long as there's a criminal present
by lucylass
Summary: After a powercut leaves half of London in total darkness, Lucy and the Prof read cases by candle light, fighting a losing battle against the constant tug of sleep. Lucy is the first to succumb. But there's something not quite right with Alfendi when finds herself on the Mystery Room sofa, hair tangled and clothes creased, and wide awake. TW: Minor indications of Rape/Non-Con.


The gentle orange glow from the three dripping candles that were dotted about the room barely lit it; instead splashing flickering shadows and fading light around the Mystery Room. Scotland Yard, along with half of London, was in total blackout. Most of the officers, and even Dustin, the cleaner, and taken off home for the day, but not the Prof and his peach capped assistant. There were mysteries to be solved, and though it was difficult to do their job properly without the help of the Crime Scene Reconstruction Device, they seemed to be handling the power cut rather well – in their opinion at least.

"Ey, Prof?" Lucy's voice travelled from her end of the room to Alfendi's, causing him to lift his head from the case files that so required every inch of his attention. "Yes, Lucy?" Came the reply, his messy chestnut hair and sunken eyes revealing that he was as exhausted as she was. She glanced at her watch. _02:30am._ No wonder they were so tired. "Do ya mind if I relax a bit? We've been at this for 'ours now." The question countered a yawn, petite arms stretching above her head; fingers flexing with the movement. He'd pondered the question for only a moment before inclining his head in a nod, a gentle mumble her only audible confirmation. "Tah," She said, climbing out from behind the pile of books that were settling as a make-do desk for the assistant, and onto the sofa, collapsing onto it with a gentle whoosh. Alfendi didn't even have time to remind her not to nod off before she disobeyed, snoring lightly into her knees, that were curled against her chest. She slept like that until the contrasting weather streaming through their window caused her to stir, the heavy drumming of the rain against the glass and reluctant sunlight battling for dominance against the wind was enough to cause anyone to wake. A gentle moan escaped the woman's lips as she was ripped from her dream world and thrown into reality; it was safe to say it took a few minutes for her to catch her bearings before she sat up, her hair a tousled mess and her features tired. "How long was I asleep?" She asked, her back muscles screaming at her for sleeping in such an unhealthy position. No reply came. She glanced around the room. The power appeared to be back on, and the candles were safely doused and tucked away. Her gaze finally landed on the mess of dark hair and crisp white lab coat that made her Prof. Though there was something about his demeanour that instantly clicked as _wrong_.

As he turned, Lucy's suspicions were confirmed, instead of the gentle, tired-looking eyes of her Prof, she was met with the crimson hues of the Potty Prof. "Ee, Potty." She said, remaining calm in the face of danger. They'd only been alone together on one other occasion and it was a memory she did not enjoy visiting. "Ah, _Baker, _finally awake I see. Good. I was getting rather _bored._" Lucy gulped, trying to brush out the mess of hair cascading to her shoulders with her fingertips. She rose from the sofa and took the few steps that closed the space between them, back pressed against the wall adjacent to the window. Alfendi took in her appearance. The tangled hair, the crumpled clothes, to him, all added to her appeal; a smirk tugged at his lips. He was pulled out of his rather delicious thoughts by a voice at the back of his head nagging _"Don't look at her like that,". _The Placid Prof did the best he could to stop his darker self from objectifying the woman any further without physically regaining control of his body, cutting cautious threats and ignored quips as their assistant began to prattle on about something neither of them were interested in. "Oh, my dear Lucy, do shut up, or I'll cut that tongue of yours clean out of your mouth." Lucy's lips immediately slammed shut. Her entire stance oozed fear, and she silently cursed herself for giving him a way to frighten her. It was the stare that got her – making ever hair on her body stand on end as though they too were trying their best to get away from the man. The door was within running distance, but she knew that whilst he was in this state she had no chance of making it before he caught her. The closed door was too big of an obstruction for a quick get-a-way.

"I know what you're thinking," He said, interrupting her thoughts with his malice-dipped tones. His hair had slid down his forehead and was now hiding his eyes, but Lucy could feel his heated gaze burning into her. "Wha's that then?" She asked, trying to force her voice into some sort of normality; busying herself with menial tasks, trying to escape the gaze she felt so trapped in. "You run for that door and I'll catch you." It was a simple remark, but it was enough to send a shiver shooting down Lucy's spine. It was only as she finally willed herself to glance up when she noticed he was closer, advancing on her like a lion on its prey. "Wha' are ya doing, Prof?" She said, stumbling across her words as he became within touching distance. She forced herself to swallow, her mouth dry and lips parted. He gave no response to her question, none other than a dangerous smirk and a hand raising to cup her chin, harshly.

It was now she began to panic. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, moving her head further and further back until it rested against the wall. There was no way she could squeeze out from behind the hips that were now pinning her in place. His touch was surprisingly light, and didn't fit his intense stare that was piercing right through her. She looked straight ahead, into the cluttered interior of the Mystery Room, her efforts focused on keeping her body from trembling under his touch, his calloused hands slid down her curves to rest against her hip. "P-Prof," Lucy spluttered, her lips inches away from the Inspector's. If his intentions were not clear before, they were like crystal now. He silenced her with a kiss, tongue forcing its way into his mouth, gently caressing hers with clear motive. Lucy moaned into his mouth, gasping as the involuntary sound slipped past her parted lips. She foolishly allowed herself to fall into the steady rhythm his tongue and hips offered her.

She was snapped back into reality as strong arms lifted her by her thighs, her legs instinctively encircling his waist as his mouth trailed a string of kisses and bites down her neck and collarbone. She squealed, once again collecting her best efforts to push away; hips thrusting forward as her arms pressed against his chest, earning a gentle groan from Alfendi. She realised her mistake with a squeak. "Ee!" Exclaimed the assistant, words a breathy stutter as instead of retaliating, Potty's grip tightened and he lifted her away from the wall and onto the desk, pushing her into a horizontal position with a single finger.

Lucy was past arguing.


End file.
